Biggest Immortal Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Clara opens a fob watch after going into the Doctor's time stream she remembers her true self and her one true love Koschei who finds her first. Together they save some of the Doctor's companions but others are kidnapped by another dimension Koschei who calls themselves the Mistress or Missy. How will they all handle Missy and the expanding Biggest Family in the Universe who are ma


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Clara opens a fob watch after going into the Doctor's time stream she remembers her true self and her one true love Koschei who finds her first. Together they save some of the Doctor's companions but others are kidnapped by another dimension Koschei who calls themselves the Mistress or Missy. How will they all handle Missy and the expanding Biggest Family in the Universe who are made immortal by Clara and Bad Wolf…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

The Doctor had dropped Clara back at home after jumping into his Time Stream. Clara was still confused who was she? The Doctor hadn't noticed that Clara was acting weird before he dropped her off.

Clara was sitting on the couch trying to think about who she was. She could hear a voice that was telling her to open a watch. Clara had it in her hand it looked like something the Doctor would have.

" _Open me. I am you more or less. You still will be Clara", the voice says_

Clara hesitantly opens the watch and gold dust rains upon her and she knew who she was. She was the Time Lady immortal Katirya the Enchantress. Known for her powers of Telepathy, Technopath and Seer capabilities.

"I can't believe I was a Time Lady all along!" Clara says excited

That's when a Grandfather Clock appears. And a man she would know anymore came out it was Koschei her one true love.

"Koschei!" Clara says and flies herself into his arms

"My Katirya", Koschei says, "Where have you been?"  
"I use the Chameleon Arch to change me. Where have you been?" Clara asks

"I was pushed into another dimension. But that versions of the Master. Which name I am getting rid off I will be the Protector now. The drums have gone and the only thing that kept me going was you", Koschei replies

"I had a feeling you where out there all along and that the drums where there", Clara says

"What name do you want me to call you Katirya or Enchantress or Clara?" Koschei asks

"Any will do. I am attach to all of them", Clara replies

Suddenly there was a light and a girl appears she had blonde hair and looked familiar to Clara. Like she saw her through the Doctor's time Stream. Koschei pulls Clara behind his back to protect her.

"Who are you?" Clara asks

"I am the Moment. You know me from the War Doctor in saving Gallifrey. I am now a being all of my own Katirya, Koschei", the Moment says

"How do you know us?" Koschei asks

"I and my friends who are like siblings have been watching. And we know that Koschei here is this worlds Master or Proctor and the other world's Master who is known as the Mistress or Missy is posing as him and wanted to make as much chaos as possible…", the Moment explains everything

"So we are going to bring the Doctor's friends back and immortal with the help of me, you and the Bad Wolf?" Clara asks

"Yes. We will start with Donna Noble. We will make her immortal first. I will be going to get her will-be husband. This is an address to Donna's Manor", the Moment says handing over the address

"What do we call you?" Koschei asks

"I like the name Jasmine that is what my Doctor calls me. He is 10.1 and named Jayden", Jasmine/Moment says

"So we go and get all the companions we can before Missy can?" Clara asks

"Yes. You will need after Donna to get Amy and Rory Williams and their son and River Song's children. The children are the most in danger", the Moment/Jasmine says

"We will do it", Clara replies

"I will go and get some people with Bad Wolf", the Moment says

She disappears and Clara and Koschei go into Koschei's TARDIS.

"I like what you have done with your TARDIS", Clara says to Koschei

"Thank you. Now give me the address and we will be one our way", Koschei says

Clara does and they both drive the TARDIS into Donna's backyard. They get out and see a big Manor. Clara knew Donna had won the lottery and this was what she bought with the money. She was also divorced too.

"What is going on out here?!" a woman yells

An old man and a woman step outside and the woman gasps in pain.

"Donna? Donna! Are you alright sweetheart?" the man asks

"We are here to help Donna remember all the times with the Doctor", Clara says gently

"But the Doctor said it couldn't be done. I am Wilfred Mott by the way", Wilfred says

"I am Clara otherwise known as Katirya the Time Lady and this is Koschei who is a Time Lord named the Protector", Clara replies

"It is not possible for me to remember", Donna says

Clara touches Donna's head and works her Time Lady energy and makes Donna's mind stable.

"There you go you are free to remember", Clara says

"I am going to kill that bloody Spaceman!" Donna growls

Clara laughs, "You do that Donna"

"You both travel with the Doctor?" Donna asks

"Only I do. Koschei is not in the Doctor's good books at the moment…", Clara says explaining everything

"You can use my home for everyone I have plenty of room. It is the least I can do for restoring my memories and saving my life", Donna replies

"Thank you Donna we will accept after all there is no other place we can use", Clara says

"When will you be going to get the others?" Donna asks

"Now. We will be back in the morning", Clara replies

"Granddad and I will be waiting", Donna says with her Grandfather Wilfred Mott nodding

Clara and Koschei go into his TARDIS and they set the coordinates for 3 years after Amy and Rory got stuck in the past.

"Ready my love for breaking into New York?" Clara asks her love

"Thought you never ask", Koschei says flicking the TARDIS on

And off they went on a bubby ride into the past to collect the most important companions to the Doctor…

* * *

The Moment otherwise known as Jasmine Tyler and Bad Wolf know as Dahlia Tyler work into the past and rescue Lee McAvoy who thanked them for going to bring his too her as he loved her very much.

They then got Elizabeth the 1st, Astrid Peth and Reinette otherwise known as Madame de Pompadour.

They explained what was going on and each off them was going to get their own Doctor and they all agreed leave there own lives behind. As they had died anyway. The Moment and Bad Wolf was just giving them bodies of their own. All of them were excited about going into the future and in Astrid's case going into the past…

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
